


You’re the light, you’re the night

by Lunaris_Chrysalis



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: AU modern, DameRey, Damerey Endgame, Damerey Week, F/M, Loneliness, finnrose - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 16:36:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16496246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunaris_Chrysalis/pseuds/Lunaris_Chrysalis
Summary: When she was born, Rey Skywalker was regarded by her parents as their summer child, having been born in July and after four years of trying. Which was why she was named Rey: because she was their ray of sunshine. Ironic, really, because she’s allergic to sunlight.With her condition, Rey has lived a very sheltered life. But when she meets Poe Dameron, she finds herself slowly taking a step out of line to get out of her comfort zone.[For Damerey Week Day 5]





	You’re the light, you’re the night

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic title and chapter titles from Ellie Goulding's "Love Me Like You Do"

Tonight was a breezy summer night, perfect for spending the evening at the train station. Rey Skywalker greeted the ticket master with an enthusiastic wave of her hand and a smile to match before she settled into her designated space (well, she unofficially claimed it) on the platform.

Rey went there to sing her heart out. Her friend Rose told her to set up a channel on Youtube and post her covers online (and earn money from it! She could be a Youtube star!), but Rey balked at the suggestion. She preferred the nontraditional stage the train station provided her. 

In truth, her singing on the train platform with her guitar—at other times, she’d bring her ukulele instead—was more for her to get out of the house and breathe in fresh air, feel and experience the world outside her front door. The day found her always cooped up inside the house with windows reinforced with UV-absorbing auto window film, and she couldn’t just go to other places unless her solar meter indicated approved levels. 

She didn’t care about having an audience; she just wanted to be able to sing her heart out without feeling like a caged bird.

Freedom to her was singing and strumming her guitar on a train platform while people whizzed by, some taking to time to listen to her, some sparing a glance, and some just regarding her as nothing more than part of the wall. On good nights, she could gather a handful of people to stop and take the time to hear her croon some acoustic version of a song, and even applaud after her number. 

Tonight though… she got a companion, not just an audience.

The train station was bare that night, only a few people had deemed Jakku, their quaint university town, for a destination and end point for the day’s travel. Rey was on her third song, beginning the notes and lyrics of her acoustic version of Frank Sinatra’s _Fly Me to the Moon_ , when he stopped in front of her. He began swaying his head and tapping a foot in time with her guitar, an incandescently soft smile on his face as he stared straight at her.

He was gorgeous and courteous, Rey had to admit; his attention and genuine interest in her music was flattering and causing her heart to thud a little more noticeably. He didn’t give off the vibes of a creepy predator, so Rey was happy with his company.

When he started to softly hum and sing along with the words, Rey nodded at him to take over the next stanza, and boy his voice did not disappoint. His deep, rich vocals was a sweet, sweet melody in her ears, and his singing felt like a nice warm blanket wrapped around her on a cold night. _“You are all I long for, all I worship, I adore…”_

Rey had to bite her lip, but her widened smile couldn’t be contained along with the delighted giggles. They continued to sing the rest of the song like old friends and jamming buddies.

As Rey strummed the last chords, the friendly singer-stranger set his duffel bag on the floor and sat down in front of her spot. “So, uh, what’s next on your playlist?” he shyly looked up at her from his position. 

“Uhm,” Flustered, Rey scrunched up her face, eyes closed, in an effort to remember and not be distracted by the handsome grin that threatened to blind her like the sun that she was not allowed to bask in. “How Deep is Your Love.”

“Classic from the Bee Gees. I like it.”

Without a second thought, Rey sat down cross-legged, trying to avoid blushing from accidental eye contact with the guy by focusing on her fingers and the strings as she started to play the instrument.

One time, Rey even let him play the guitar and choose the song. He went with something a little more contemporary, an Ed Sheeran song. At first, she couldn’t pin down the song as Poe got through the first stanza, _you can stay with me forever, or you could stay with me for now_ … and just in time, she caught up for the chorus as she remembered the title ( _Kiss Me_ , from Sheeran’s debut album +) and the lyrics flowed through easily enough for her to sing along.

Their jamming session lasted for about an hour. They took turns playing her guitar, and they did duets the whole time, both of them laughing and talking about music and musicians in between songs. As much as Rey wanted the night to never end, she realized that she’d extended her stay at the train station and that her dad would be pretty worried that she hadn’t told him she’d be out past the time she’d committed to.

He offered her his hand and a smile as they both stood up. “I’m Poe.”

How could she not grin widely right back at him? “I’m Rey.” She shook his hand, and there it was again, that warm feeling. Was this what sunshine on her skin felt like? Somehow, in her mind, it seemed to be the closest thing.

All too soon, he dropped his hand from her, and Rey was disappointed. She liked the feel of his hand, the palm-to-palm connection.

“You live around here, Ms. Rey?” 

“Just Rey, please.” He seemed to be every bit a proper gentlemen, which put her at ease even though they’d just met. Side by side, they made their way out the station.

Rey tamped down the giddiness at this small conversation, which would hopefully not be their last. “And yes, I do.” Curiosity burned her tongue. “Are you here on vacation?” _Will we see each other again? I want to see you again._

“My old man moved out here last year, and I’m staying with him while I take my master’s in the state college here in the following school year.” 

Rey laughed at that. “I live with my dad, too.”

As an afterthought, Rey internally cringed; yup, she had no idea how to flirt, and of all the things she could have said as a follow-up to continue this conversation with this stranger, she had to go with that. She wanted to bash her head with her guitar. Did she want lame to be his first impression of her? Jeez. _Well, there goes my chance at maybe getting him to ask me out._ Or maybe if she developed guts of steel and resolve, maybe she could be the one to ask him out instead…? 

Poe’s eyes suddenly widened, his expression bewildered in remembrance. “Oh crap, I forgot. My dad,” He fumbled in his duffel bag to fish out his cellphone. Letting out a sigh of exasperation, he sheepishly held out his phone screen to Rey to show the number of missed calls and unread messages. “I was supposed to call my dad when I arrived so he could pick me up.” 

Poe tapped away on his cellphone, quickly writing out the delayed reply. A minute later, he eventually pocketed his phone. “My dad’s on his way.” 

“That’s good,” Rey nodded enthusiastically, though she was cringing at herself internally once more. They stood in front of each other, Rey gripping and twisting the strap of her guitar case as Poe shoved his hands in his back pockets.

“If you need someone to show you around town, I could do that.”

Yep, she still got game. Somehow. 

“Yeah, sure, I appreciate that a lot, thank you,” Poe’s soft smile was dazzling, and Rey knew she would be swooning over his face and his overall character in her bedroom later tonight.

Rey fistpumped mentally. She was pretty sure she scored.

“You want a ride home? It’s pretty late. My dad and I can just drop you off where you live.”

Rey shook her head. If Poe’s dad had been living here for some time, he might’ve heard of her family’s last name along with the affluence attached to it, and she didn’t want him to treat her differently. “Nah, I can walk. I don’t live too far from here.”

Poe didn’t look convinced, but he didn’t push. They’d known each other for under five hours, and he knew how it’d look like if he insisted that she just take a ride with two men she didn’t know, and very late at night at that. He didn’t want to risk scaring her off when he did actually have her best interests in mind. So, he decided to just settle. “Alright, well, text me when you get home so I know you got back safely. I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if something happened to you when I could’ve made sure you got home alright.”

“You’re asking for my number?” Rey couldn’t hide the wide grin stretching her face, eyes twinkling with teasing.

His eyes widened as he realized how it must have looked. “Oh my God, it’s not, it’s not some sly move or anything, I’m not trying to be creepy, I’m sorry,” Poe sputtered as he covered his face and groaned behind his hands, his head bowed. “Oh God.”

Rey threw her head back and laughed. So maybe it wasn’t nice to laugh at someone’s embarrassment, but Poe was just too cute fumbling and bumbling that Rey found him all the more endearing, and yeah, she now officially had a crush. He was sweet and caring, and Rey had a feeling it wasn’t an act; it was just who he was. 

“I’m just teasing,” Rey dared to take a hold of his wrists to lower his hands, just so she could have another glimpse of his face (she really liked his face).

Rey swore she could hear the thudding of her heart in between them as their eyes locked on to each other, neither saying anything. With a dash of red on his cheeks, Poe eventually broke their staring as he reached for his phone in his jacket, and Rey tried not to be disappointed that she was no longer touching him. “Here, let me just give you my number so you can text me. Or not. That’s totally up to you. I’m not trying to come on to you, or anything.” He was full on red from mortification.

How she wished he were coming on to her because honestly, she had no idea how to _really_ flirt.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by the Japanese movie _Taiyou no Uta_ , which recently had a Hollywood remake entitled _Midnight Sun_ (although this fic won't be adopting the storyline of both films). Xeroderma Pigmentosum (XP) is a real genetic condition, albeit rare. Another one is Erythropoietic protoporphyria (EPP). 
> 
> I hope I did it justice here. I did a lot of research about XP and EPP, and I hope I will be able to do it justice in portraying here. >,< I am pretty nervous about this fic, which is why I held off on posting this. But I finally finished this first part, so I thought, why not? Anyway, it's super late (but better late than never!) and I actually still have to finish the oneshot for Day 7 of Damerey Week. 
> 
> And this is me kinda procrastinating on NANOWRIMO... =____=


End file.
